


All The King's Men-中文授翻

by Fantuan



Category: Turn: Washington's Spies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: 呃，这是Entropyrose太太授权的翻译……！在Lofter上老是翻车只好po到这里！This is a translated work permitted by Entropyrose.





	All The King's Men-中文授翻

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394543) by [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose). 



> 呃，这是Entropyrose太太授权的翻译……！在Lofter上老是翻车只好po到这里！  
> This is a translated work permitted by Entropyrose.

这时他本可以不用被人三更半夜拖过小树林的，埃德蒙心里想。他的靴子磨着几周前还完好的脚。还是很疼。不过那段经历，某种意义上也是有益的——他不再惧怕死亡。事实上，他决定了，如果这次卑鄙的袭击会让他重蹈之前的覆辙，他可不介意拉上几个人垫背。他害怕的是痛苦。死掉才容易呢。

他听到俘虏他的人的呼吸声，而其中一人离他很近，近到他都能隔着绑眼布感觉到湿热。他任凭他们把自己拽过厚厚的落叶枯枝，同时屏住气，小心地分辨着他们不同音色的呼吸声。

“亚当斯，”他哑着嗓子低声道，“谁让你这么干的？”

没有回应。他的一只靴子卡到了侧倒的树干里，他咬住一声痛呼。右边的男人攥住他的胳膊硬把他往前拽。

他又试了一次：“皮尔斯？我们上个星期才一起吃了晚饭呢，咱们俩。拜托！”

最后他听见了马具的碰撞声和马蹄沉重的踢踏声。然后向上，他们爬上了一个陡峭的路堤，脚下的石头翻滚着；让两边的人差点扯断胳膊，埃德蒙想。他希望有马就意味着歇息。那就意味着一个休整他抽痛残废的双脚的机会，然后伺机逃跑。他的双手被一个潦草的双结捆住，而他很清楚如何挣脱这种结。只要他的胳膊能稍微动弹一点……

一个人抓住他的腿，把他提到一匹马背上，随后自己也上了马。

骑行漫长又蜿蜒，但埃德蒙依然尽力记住每个转弯，同时不停地想方设法挣脱手上的绳结。哀求是毫无意义的——这种粗暴的劫持直接表明了劫匪的……

“西姆科上尉！”埃德蒙毫无防备地被扔下马。他把草草绑住他眼睛的布拽到下巴，看向他刚刚吐了的东西。

西姆科信步靠近，泰然自若的双唇勾起一个弧度。“先生们，你们忘记了我所训练的。”他对埃德蒙的两个“护送者”说，而埃德蒙现在能看到他刚刚至少猜对了一个行凶者，“可不能这样对待一个指挥官。”

停顿一刻。

“帮他起来！”他的士兵七手八脚地把埃德蒙拽起来，“好了。感觉好些了吧？”

西姆科的目光终于落在埃德蒙身上。“向您致以最诚挚的歉意，休伊特少校。但恐怕没有别的方式能让您远离那危险。”

埃德蒙皱眉。“你在说什么？”他毫不掩饰他对眼前这位杀人如麻的无赖的厌恶。

“恐怕我们收到了令人不安的讯息。”西姆科解释。

埃德蒙审视着上尉身后的位置。树林里清出的一小片空地，完美的圆形，估计有一百来人的营地。营地中心有一小团阴燃着的火焰，而上尉的正后方有顶过分奢华的帐篷，有英王、女王游骑兵和正规军的标志。

“可信的消息源确认了华盛顿的军队此时正在去往锡托基特。”

“你这蠢货！”埃德蒙叫起来，“如果这是真的，我们俩此刻就应该行军准备作战了！”

“无需担心。”西姆科戴着手套的手搭上休伊特的肩。双手还被半捆着的少校立即一把甩开了它。“噢天啊，”西姆科惊声道，“这可过分了。”他抓住休伊特的双腕，把他拉近，近到休伊特都能嗅到前者的气息了。西姆科眼不错地盯着他，手指轻巧地在绳结里一滑便松开了他的手。

休伊特甩了甩手腕。“我的士兵无人指挥，西姆科！我没时间跟你吵！如果你说的是真的，我们应当立即前往锡托基特！”休伊特立刻想到了安娜，她还在镇子里，对即将到来的危险全然不知。当然，少校在意全镇的安危——他重视的镇民们——但安娜最为重要。她会陷入最大的危险，就他所见——所知的她那固执的性格和对国王无上的忠诚……她绝对会撞上枪口！休伊特马上转身去找那匹带他来的马。他不相信西姆科，但是不怕一万就怕万一。再说了，他现在最紧急的就是开溜。只要他被西姆科扣着，无论西姆科怎么说，他无论如何都是帮不上镇子的。

“没有必要。”西姆科在他身后叫他。一个士兵马上拦住了他。一个西姆科的走狗。休伊特少校心里闪过一丝对面前年轻人的同情。他望着年轻人空洞的目光，深知西姆科如何给他洗脑、完美掌控他。“拜托，少校。歇一会儿吧。”

帐篷里摆着一张宽大的胡桃木写字桌，会议桌，和一张经过装潢的带栏杆的床。可以说少校从没在美洲战场上见过这种水准的了。帐篷里因高烛台闪闪发亮，一盏油灯挂在中央——英式家装。“我会弄清楚你扣押我的缘由的。”休伊特少校咬牙切齿地说，试图让自己听起来既令人生畏又毫无触动，

“你喜欢吗？”西姆科问，拉下帐篷门口的卷帘，“我觉得一个精心设计过的地方应该让人……倍感亲切。”

休伊特吞咽了一下，突然发现自己的喉咙干得难受。

“啊！”西姆科轻快地从桌边取出一瓶陈年的白兰地，“渴了吗？”

休伊特的眼睛闪了闪：“我……我不明白。上尉，我们得走了。安捷尔人手不足，我们应该尽我们所能……”

“嘘，”西姆科抬起一根手指阻止休伊特继续说下去，端起一杯白兰地，“尝一口。”

休伊特不得不接过杯子，啜了一口烈酒。他瑟缩了一下，看向别处，忍住咳嗽，勉强点点头。

西姆科脸上一直挂着的微笑更深了：“你在猎杀一只雌鹿的时候，有没有看过她的眼睛？”

一阵寒意窜过少校的脊梁：“什么……？”

西姆科更加缓慢审慎地靠近。他弯腰，在少校身上投下一片厚重的阴影。“她的眼睛像玻璃一样——黯淡地闪着光。她不知道自己距离死亡有多远。”两个男人之间的距离越来越近，“她只是……呼吸着。”西姆科戴着手套的手指拂过少校的咽喉。

休伊特坚定了自己的目光。锡托基特根本没有什么攻击。华盛顿的精锐部队白天的时候还在千里之外呢。就算情报是真的，他们至少也要花三天。“你真是喋喋不休，上尉。”

西姆科回到桌子旁边，一根手指、一根手指地，摘下自己的手套。

“听着，你这忘恩负义的混账，”休伊特怒斥道，“我受够你的游戏了。我受够你的威胁了！”

“对保护你的人说这样的话可不好，少校。”

“别撒谎了！根本没有什么攻击！”

“噢——真的吗，少校？”西姆科转身面对他的敌人，解开胸前束带的扣子。“可你在这儿。而我……”西姆科伸开双臂，“你的救赎者。”

休伊特眯起眼睛。“你的伤怎么样了，约翰？”

西姆科猛地扑向休伊特，两个人砸在地上。休伊特掐住了西姆科的喉咙，用尽了全身的力气。帐篷的帘子被掀开，士兵们冲进来。“不！”西姆科吼道，“他是我的！”休伊特的腿环上西姆科而后者一拳直奔休伊特面门。

士兵们不情愿地退开了，放下卷帘。

“还因为你那‘伟大受难’而虚弱不堪，我看出来了。”休伊特嘲笑他。

“是的，”西姆科贴着他的耳朵嘶声道，“虚弱而难掩欲望。”

一瞬间西姆科就把休伊特按倒在地。除去地毯的灰尘，地面又冷又硬，地毯下的石块硌着休伊特的肋骨。他痛苦地喊叫出声，而西姆科的手指趁势强塞进他的嘴里。“安静，”他在他耳边低语，“他们不需要知道。这只是我们两个人之间的。”

休伊特咬了下去，血味儿弥漫开来。西姆科压着休伊特，更加用力把他强按在粗粝的地面上。他用金属头的鞋尖碾过休伊特受伤的脚，逼出他落在叛军手里时都没有的叫喊。“你在——你在说什么？”休伊特喘息。

“要我告诉你吗？”西姆科轻易将休伊特翻了过来，把他摁在地上粗粝地亲吻他。他的呼吸异常地温柔，他的嘴唇很软。休伊特立刻想到了女人的亲吻，安娜的双唇的触感。

“停下。”休伊特推开他，“要杀要剐随你。但不要侮辱我。”

西姆科的表情僵住了：“我应当认为——”

西姆科分神了，休伊特趁这一刻翻身甩开西姆科的扼制。西姆科跳起来叫他的士兵拦住休伊特，后者只有一瞬间反应。不管西姆科要不要杀他，他绝不忍受这令人作呕的羞辱。他从亨利·格雷的腰间拔出手枪——曾经是他的仆从，现在成了游骑兵的一员。他抬起枪管，直直将它指上身后西姆科的额头。

西姆科盯着锁定他前额的枪管。“干得不错，少校。”他喘着气。休伊特回过头看着他。

“让我走。”休伊特的声音极轻，“还有别再让我看到你出现在锡托基特。”

西姆科缓缓地举起双手，一边的手指还在流血。“当然。”他嘲讽地微微躬身，休伊特开始退出围在他身边的士兵。

休伊特顺着西姆科的目光注意到身后有人，但太迟了。

眼前一黑。

****************  
是英格兰的果园。一座可爱的苹果园，每棵树上都绽放着鲜花。棉花在柔和的微风中微微摆动，孩子们的嬉笑声回荡在风中。这就是休伊特捱着寒夜、一丝不挂地裹着兽皮毯子的瑟瑟发抖抵抗寒冷的地方。

他的意识将他领至那和煦的春日间；研读经典，背诵戏剧，用十四行诗向女孩示爱。回家时半路停下买一小块面包。奔跑着避雨。那时一切都还鲜活而新奇。那时他只不过是……埃德蒙。

他懒懒地伸开酸痛的胳膊，感觉到身下脆硬而凉丝丝的毯子和一张软软的床。

他猛地睁开眼，试图起身，却被拉了回去。他左右看看——双腕被一对布绳紧紧绑住。他的脚露在毯子外面，被新换的绷带包扎好了。他想尖叫——想回到那个梦中的果园。

他的眼睛不断环视着房间——一个穿着游骑兵制服的士兵注意到了他后敲了敲门。门吱呀开了一条缝。“他醒了。你去告诉上尉吧。”

休伊特顺着模糊的视线审视着窗外洒进来的光。

早上了。

“谢谢你，亚当斯。”熟悉的声音从门的另一边传来。休伊特紧紧闭上了眼。

天啊，不要！

门开了。脚步错杂。然后门关上了。然后插上了门闩。

他听到脚步声越来越近，最终停在床边。“我因短暂一瞥而坠入爱河，仅仅一刻，我便无意挣扎，也无力反抗。”

“奥特韦的《致命吸引》（*注1）。”休伊特喃喃道。

“正是。”西姆科说。

休伊特睁开眼睛直面他的对手。西姆科，终于有一次，沉默了。休伊特现在审视的人仿佛与他昨晚遭遇的不是同一人。西姆科是这样的——仇恨与激情的混合体。“放我走。”

“还没到时候。”

这次西姆科的吻是打开的，他的嘴唇相当温柔，它们甚至像天鹅绒一样温软。休伊特意识到自己的身体在作出反应，而让他自己都震惊的是，他吻了回去。西姆科回应，舌头挤进他的口腔，将两人的气息混合在一起。

休伊特打破了这个吻：“停下。”

一霎那，西姆科从床头柱上解开休伊特的双手，随即抓住他的裤子把他拉下了床，同时有力地制住后者剧烈的挣扎。他在床脚上打了一个三次结，再次禁锢住休伊特的双手。“你知道灯油有很多种用途吗？”他推下床头柜上的灯盏——它破碎成了碎片。

休伊特在地板上痛苦地翻滚，尽全力用膝盖撑起自己。手因绳结渐渐发红。他怒不可遏地摇头，尖叫道：“你不能这样做，西姆科！”

“拜托了，”西姆科回嘴，“我们很快就要友好地互相了解交流，叫我约翰就好了。”休伊特感觉到西姆科的指甲划过他身侧随后一把抓住了他的马裤。轻易的一个动作，休伊特就被剥下了防御。西姆科自得地审视着他的对手漂亮浑圆的臀部。“不要担心。我会很温柔的。”他受伤的手顺着休伊特大腿的曲线滑下，环握住他的性器，“就像对待一位新婚之夜的新娘。”

休伊特猛地弓起背，终于在双膝和硬木地板上找到着力点。“如果你敢——”他咬牙切齿。

“继续说，我的小母鹿。”

西姆科伏在他身上，腹部贴着休伊特的后背。他伸出手，用依然血迹斑斑的两根手指蘸取了一点灯油。

感觉像被一把刀劈开了。即使有润滑，西姆科的手指依然灼热而尖锐。它们刺进他的后穴，毫不犹豫地开拓着他。休伊特把脸埋进胳膊，藏住他的哭喊。此刻像这样被打开，简直是奇耻大辱。他会失去他的身份和地位……眼泪滚下他的脸颊，他紧紧闭上了眼。

“噢，现在，安静一点。”西姆科擦去他的眼泪。它和西姆科指尖上干涸的血迹混合在一起，在休伊特面颊上擦出一道粉色的痕迹。休伊特再次奋力挣扎，而他的每一个动作都让西姆科把手指送得更深。上尉的另一只手环上他的腰，握住他的性器温柔地动作。“啊！”西姆科夸张地抽气，“她现在正努力抗议呢。”

他的胳膊开始发软了。休伊特想起家乡，温润的微风和和煦的阳光。他垂下头，攥紧了绳子。他不能放弃。暂且不能。永远都不能。

西姆科解开马裤将它褪至双膝。多说无益。他已经准备好将这份奖赏占为己有。“我从没做过这样的事，”他咬着休伊特的脖颈低语，“不过今天我应该就能熟练起来了。”

极大的压迫。休伊特觉得自己要被撕开了。突然一阵前所未闻的快感攀上他的脊背。他的性器立刻作出了回应，即使同时间他全身都痛苦不已。“我会让你被绞死。”他呻吟。

西姆科挺身，每次动作都把性器全部送入。休伊特压抑的哭泣只会更加刺激他向前。西姆科也控制不住自己的声音，便咬上他对手的肩膀将其吞抑入腹。休伊特紧紧地夹着他，让他他几乎难以自控。他抬起目光，眼前发白。休伊特紧张温暖的后穴裹住他的性器，随着每次动作无意识地紧缩。

他抓住休伊特被绑缚的双手，强行掰开他的手指和自己的握在一起。“我们现在成为一体了——”他一边抽送一边耳语。

“你这谬妄的——混账——！”休伊特拼尽全力。

西姆科的一只手愈发紧地握着休伊特的性器。“现在可以射了，”他用拇指抚过它的顶端，“不能让您就这样走掉……毕竟我是个绅士呀。”

快感呼啸着猛烈地席卷而过，休伊特崩溃地侧着身子倒在地上。西姆科略微收身，拉起他的一条腿，长驱直入，因全新的力度和角度而感到有些发昏。很快他感觉到休伊特的性器在他攥紧的拳头里弹动了下，粘稠的液体溢出他的指缝。休伊特的身子抖得厉害，里面也愈发收缩地夹着西姆科。后者嘶哑地低吼一声，最后射在了他对手的体内。他曲起一条腿，侧身倒在休伊特身旁；两人一同颤抖着，喘息不已。

****************  
理查德·伍德哈尔小心地叠起一张羊皮纸，而后放到休伊特少校的写字桌上，他点点头：“让一个士兵在路上站岗是个很好的主意。只要我们能原谅他们。”

休伊特叹气：“就现在来看，伍德哈尔法官，恐怕我们没有其他办法。”

伍德哈尔微笑，伸出手：“很高兴您能回来，休伊特少校。”

休伊特与他握手，挤出一个微笑：“是，呃。其实……我本来无意离开的。”

“半夜三更被叛军伏击？我会这么说。但我们都知道我们的少校能做到。而您也确实逃出生天了。”

“确实。”

伍德哈尔微微扶了一下帽子，随后便要离开这个临时的办公室，却迎面撞上了一个穿蓝衣士兵的肩膀。他皱了下眉，继续走开了。

西姆科脸上挂着那个典型的微笑，不紧不慢地信步而入，顺手关上了木质的房门。“欢迎在你第二次……最让人关切的……受难之后，回到团队。真怪。”

休伊特继续写着文件：“你该早点来。我现在有要事要和肯西格下士商量。”

西姆科摘下帽子把它放在胸前。“致以我最诚挚的歉意。”他鞠躬，用脚跟关上了虚掩着的门。

休伊特放下笔：“我说，你太——”

西姆科几步便来到了休伊特面前并覆上他的嘴唇。挑起休伊特的下巴强迫对方对上他的目光，他微笑起来。休伊特开口抗议，但西姆科拽出了一根绳子——在他得体的装束下根本注意不到。休伊特打了个寒战。“不用担心。肯西格现在脱不开身。”西姆科相当有侵略性地吻住他的嘴，“你也是。”


End file.
